Jack-Jack Parr
Summary Jack-Jack Parr is a character from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles and its 2018 sequel. He is the youngest son of Bob Parr and Helen Parr and the younger brother of Violet Parr and Dash. Initially, the rest of the family, who all have superpowers, believe that Jack-Jack was born without any powers, until Bob discovered that he did in the second movie (However a few debuted in the first movie as well as the short Jack-Jack Attack), to which he took him to Edna Mode in order to evaluate and contain these powers. Like many infants, Jack-Jack's emotions are unpredictable; and since his powers are stimulated by them, being with Jack-Jack when the baby uses his powers becomes very difficult when attempting to pacify or restrain him. For instance, Jack-Jack loves Mozart's music to the point where he is stimulated by it. He also becomes enraged if he is given a cookie and is not allowed more. One of the few things that can calm him down is his mother. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B physically, varies from 9-C to at least 9-B with powers, most likely higher Name: Jack-Jack Parr Origin: The Incredibles (Disney) Gender: Male Age: Toddler Classification: Baby, Youngest member of The Incredibles, Polymorph ‘Super’ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Teleportation, Duplication, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Can vibrate body, Air Propulsion, Can turn body into metal, Invulnerability, Body Control, Enhanced Ingestion, Surface Scaling, Levitation/Pseudo-Flight, Heat Vision, Cross-Dimensional travel, Adaptive Intelligence Attack Potency: At least Human-level (Easily overpowered a raccoon, as well as physically overpowering Syndrome), varies from Street level to at least Wall level with powers (Laser Vision shown to do fairly abnormal damage, Was able to bust through multiple steel walls using Size Manipulation) Speed: Below Average Human, higher with Teleportation (Though as a baby, he notably only walks), with Subsonic reactions (Able to react to Dash, who could outpace a security camera, and proved difficult to be caught by him) Lifting Strength: At least Average Human Class (Easily lifted large deck furniture), most likely higher with certain powers Striking Strength: At least Human Class, varies from Street Class to at least Wall Class with powers Durability: Unknown (Shown to sustain no injuries or scratches when fighting a raccoon, Could withstand a vent being forcibly crushed on him) Stamina: Unknown Range: Below average melee. Tens of meters with selective superpowers Standard Equipment: Super Suit, (Can withstand temperatures of over 1000 degrees, Bullet Proof), specially designed clothes by Edna Mode that are built to withstand and correlate with his powers Intelligence: Low (However is easily able to adapt and learn how to use his powers easily, as well as shown to be able to learn at an abnormal rate) Weaknesses: Still a toddler, and is not able to use his powers to their fullest potential or convenience Notable Attacks/Techniques: Superpowers: Unlike the other Incredibles, Jack-Jack actually has around 17 powers minimum, as stated by Mr. Incredible (Though more than 17 have been shown and/or hinted at), which is apparently extremely rare. He is described as a ‘Polymorph’. *'Laser Vision:' He can fire needle-thin green lasers (blue in Jack-Jack Attack) from his eyes. These are apparently light-based as they can be reflected easily by a hand mirror (Though are not lightspeed as several regular humans have been able to react to them). These lasers can extend out, or be shot as singular rounds, as well as generating heat. *'Shapeshifting:' Jack-Jack can mimic features of other people such as noses and hair. *'Transformation:' Jack-Jack has shown to be able to transform. **'Monster Form:' When upset, Jack-Jack can turn into an aggressive red imp-like form, growing in size and gaining claws, to which he attacks aggressively. **'Metal Form:' Jack-Jack has shown the ability to turn his body into metal, most likely increasing his power and durability, and also increases his weight and density. **'Fire Form:' Jack-Jack can envelope himself with fire, he can extend the flame to cover a large area. **'Pliable Form:' He can become soft and pliable with a visible sheen in order to fend off sharp attacks such as claws. **'Large Form:' He can increase his mass and physical size to break through small spaces or crash through walls. While in giant form he is visibly chubbier all over. *'Molecular Vibration:' He can vibrate at an extremely fast rate, dislodging himself out of the arms of enemies or to shake items off. *'Teleportation:' He can disappear and mysteriously reappear in another location several feet away. *'Dimensional Travel:' He can cross dimensional barriers (labeled 4 on Edna's monitor) and travel through. He can be heard and can hear others through this dimension. *'Intangibility:' He can pass through solid objects including force fields with no visible injuries. This is usually accompanied by a blue electric effect. *'Wallcrawling:' He can cling to, climb and sit on ceilings and vertical surfaces. *'Enhanced Ingestion:' He can chew and eat his way through the bars of a wooden crib. *'Telekinesis:' Jack-Jack can move objects with his mind. **'Levitation:' He can lift himself into the air with his mind. It is unknown at this time if this power is self-propelled flight or if he is telekinetic. *'Air Propulsion:' Whenever Jack-Jack sneezes, he launches a jet of air, but he can manipulate the direction he wants to go as well as launch himself in the air to a tremendous height. *'Electrokinesis: '''Jack-Jack can generate electricity all around his body. *'Duplication:' Jack-Jack can create duplicates of himself as well as recall them back, and it is unknown whether they all are the same power. So far, he has shown to be able to duplicate his body to at least 6 clones. *'Enhanced Strength/Invulnerability:' Jack-Jack is strong enough to physically fight and overpower a raccoon as a baby and throw lawn furniture. He does this without showing any physical damage as well. 'Feats:' Respect threads Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Disney Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:The Incredibles Category:Rage Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Pixar Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Size Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier